looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm in the Bow
Rhythm in the Bow is a 1934 Merrie Melodies short directed by Ben Hardaway. Plot A Hobo pretends to drive a train. Beneath the train, another hobo is using the wheels to sharpen his knife. Another man lowers a bucket into the water as they pass over a bridge. He uses a tiny dab of water to "wash" his face. He then pulls out a violin, starting to play it. He starts singing and people join in with him. A man who is also singing is tied his arm to train, in an attempt to follow it, while he's near the tracks. The train enters a hole and the men come out looking black-faced. On top of the train one of the passenger's on the train, follows the sound of the violin. He is annoyed at the man for playing the violin sound. When he finally catches the sound, he goes back into the train, and goes into the room where the man is sitting. He proceeds to kick the man out of the train, who falls near a stream where two ducks happen to be. The hobo gets up, and walks over to three birds. The third birds start singing and the man proceeds on. He arrives near a house, where a dog greets him with barking at a fence. The man is able to make the dog cry thanks to his violin music. The man slams the fence and sends the dog flying. The man arrives at a resource of some sorts where various people are. One man is singing in a shower in a half destroyed bathtub naked near a stream. Another man is sleeping, and is dreaming about cars going by, until a bee comes by and starts playing with his feet. The man is able ward the bee off. The hobo slides down, lands on two fat men, and falls near a river. He takes his shoes off and decides to put his feet in the water, while playing his violin. Several people (Babies included) join him in his singing. The dog who is stuck near the fence hears the violin music and furiously breaks down the fence-door. He runs over to where the man is and jumps into the water, swimming to where the violin is. He chases the man all the way to train tracks. A train comes by and the man runs off. The dog also attempts to run off but his collar gets stuck. The dog is saved by the man and the two fall into the ocean, where the dog licks the man. Notes *This short is notable for being the final Merrie Melodies short in black-and-white. The next short in the Merrie Melodies series, "Those Beautiful Dames", is the first short in the Merrie Melodies series to be in 2-hue Technicolor. Also, this is the last Merrie Melodies released short to be in the Sunset Productions/Guild Films package, as this was the final Merrie Melodies short in black-and-white. *The engine on the train is a 4-4-2 engine (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and two trailing wheels). These types of engines are commonly known as the "Atlantic" type. Gallery RTB1.jpg RTB2.jpg RTB3.jpg RTB4.jpg RTB5.jpg RTB6.jpg RTB7.jpg Category:1934 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by Rollin Hamilton Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Clopton Category:Cartoons with music by Norman Spencer Category:Cartoons written by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons written by Ben Harrison Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown